A Wish is Granted, A Laugh is Lost
by ChillingShadow
Summary: Started out as a daydream turned into a fanfic. Set in England, there will be NO YAOI. Also, this is set after, "The Great Fairy Rescue". WARNING: FAIRY/HUMAN FRIENDSHIP! YAY! o.o


**CS: Did this awhile back, lost the USB- found it so now her it is! Hope you like it. Flames are for Marshmallows. Rated T.**

**CS: Oh and does anyone know where I can find a BETA?**

**Chapter: .1 ::BEGINNING::.**

"What is that a duel spirit?"

Two emerald eyes look up in question. He let eyes shift over to the 'spirit' in question. Then he saw it, or rather her not that he could tell at the time. He _was_ 5 after all he thought proudly!

His mother had voiced the question but, from you could tell from her voice she had been joking. He wasn't too sure all he knew was that he had seen something purple pass her leaving a trail of golden dust behind. Emerald eyes widened in wonder and couldn't help smiling, he had seen duel spirits before but didn't have any of his own. That didn't stop him from hoping though… He wanted to feel that happy. Whenever, he saw a duelist with a spirit they were usually wrapped up with being so happy. That was what he wanted to have a bond like that, like it was-'_Magic..' _ The blunette thought feeling a little silly. His smile dimmed when he noticed the golden dust that had left a trail was fading away. NO! He couldn't miss this chance! But what if it wasn't real..? No, this might _never _happen again! "Um.. Mom can I go out, I want to .. play tag in the back?" He asked her, his voice practically begging. However luck was on his side today.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, you can go but stay in sight." She answered a bit distracted from.. Well whatever she was doing because he was busy running past her and following the fading golden trail of dust. Whatever it was. It was fast he could see it, the little purple thing moving quickly in the air. It was blowing leaves from a tree. If anything it looked like it was bossing around the wind. Or maybe it was the wind? Weren't there wind attribute monsters? That would certainly explain it, but it was so small so it would have to be pretty strong. He had tried making the leaves fall once by blowing as hard he could on them. The blunette didn't climb a tree but, a small branch had fallen down in a very bad storm. He had tried to blow the leaves that were still attached to it but.."JESSE!" and with that he had been snapped out of his thoughts. Curses! There were too many nosey people today for his liking but, seriously didn't they have anything better to do? He was busy damnit and was _so_ not in the mood to be followed. Jesse had seen the..the… um whatever it was first! "JESSE!" Okay his mom saw it first but it was HIS mom so it counts!

He broke into a run and launched himself at the tree and started to climb like a deranged monkey till he was close to his target. The shouting had stopped they had probably given up finding it too hard to climb. Jesse smiled at the thought and barley held in his laughter. He really shouldn't after all... he had cheated. And it was with that though he carefully hid the ladder that he had used to climb back up. It was then he heard a soft giggling almost like bells. The ones with such soft sounding tones, that you rang it as much as you could just so you could hear the soft ringing. Curiously he looked up not really expecting anything it could've been a dream for he knew. It had happened before. It was then he saw _her_. She didn't look anything like a monster. He wondered if she could talk then without meaning to: "Can you talk?" A question, one that was startled her. The 'her' was a small blackette dressed in royal purple with skirt and long leggings. She was pale and was crouching down on the particularly big branch and was eating raspberries. Her eyes snapped open and glanced down at him. Jesse couldn't help but smile.

The other stilled in horror, she had been caught by a human. She blamed the damn tinker for laughing at her then flying off without telling her. The blackette didn't move, maybe he was talking to something else. Some did have those-what were they called? Imaginary friends? Yes! That's what they were called or that's' what Lizzie called it. No such luck. The little boy had asked the question again albeit a bit louder and was.. _waving at her._ This was what she got for going to get things for the tinker! Although she didn't really have a choice in the matter, especially since the Queen made it so she'd HAVE to be around a certain tinker. So it was only natural the Queen wanted her to keep the said tinker away from hawks, other humans-except Lizzie and her dad, etc… while helping her gather human junk by hauling said junk to camp. _She was NOT a happy fairy!_ Oh, and the _tinker_ wanted her to let the other fairies study and test her wing pattern and design. See what made her so fast or as the damn tinker put it "I'm going to see what makes you tick! Maybe it's your wings, y'know they're not very curvy, more slanted and straight- angular even! Hey if this works maybe you can go even _faster!_" Damn tinker fairies and their tinkering. There WAS a **reason** why they worked in ditches! … Ugh now she had a headach-

"HELLO?!" a familiar voice boomed obviously having given up being quiet.

"Gah!" She was startled and lost some air and was _much_ closer to a certain blunette than before. Actually make that too close. She had gotten her wings to flutter rapidly, catching herself in the air right before crashing into him. He had seen her and if didn't then, he certainly did now. There was no denying it she had been seen. Her mind into panic but as she got a close look at him she couldn't help feeling silly. As nervous as she was, there was no way this little boy was going to terrify her. The blackette had learned a lot about humans through Lizzie and her dad. Only the big ones who were bigger than the other big ones (like Lizzie) were completely scary while other weren't. This boy was like Lizzie except he was younger than she was and looked different. She'd have to be careful to mind the sarcasm though. She quickly recomposed herself in no time. It was time for "Damage Control".

"I can hear you just fine, sweetie" the fairy responded adding the endearment out of habit. The blunette turned pink and perked up, his mom called him that and she was nice so.. Maybe he was being rude? … Nah. "You can talk! What's your name? I'm Jesse. Are you a duel spirit? You're a wind attribute right? Or wait.. You don't look like a monster, are you spell caster? Or are you a warrior type? Hey you have wings, how fast are you? Want to be friends?" The blunette drabbled and ended with a sheepish smile … "!" The poor fairy gaped. Where _did _it (J: HEY!, ME: QUIET!) keep all that air? Oh, right humans were huge thus, everything about them was as well. The blackette fairy sighed she'd make it to the point. "My name is Vidia, I'm a fast-flying fairy: I can create breezes, strong winds- things like that.. You with me darling?", She said arching a brow and crossing her arms as she noticed that Jesse had gone all wide-eyed on her. "Uh-huh", Jesse answered dimly still in awe that _she-no_ Vidia was even talking to him. He quickly fixated his attention on her as he realized she had begun talking to him again. "Great, now _dearie _like I said before, I'm a fairy not a duel ahem spirit or monster. I'm the fastest fairy we have in-at home." Vidia quickly covered, Pixie Hollow wasn't exactly home to her but… she wasn't going back without a reason. A _good_ one and not for some silly tinker either! Then again maybe she would never have to especially if she was right about something that had been on her mind lately.

"-nd?" Oh no, he had been talking and looked like he was going to cry. NOOO! She had worked _so hard_ to avoid this! Vidia snapped to attention "Sorry, lost in thought sweetie. What was your question?" she asked trying hard to be as.. Well 'sweet' as possible. Thankfully it worked, it seemed that this was starting to get easier the more she did it. "Oh… um I wanted to know if you'd be my friend?" Jesse asked shyly, he had been said 'no' to before it had hurt but, he really didn't want to have to hear it again from _her._ The fast-flying fairy blinked not really sure if she had heard him right. After a few seconds in silence, she concluded that he was honestly hoping she'd say yes. She released a small sigh, uncrossed her arms, it looked like she'd have to answer him.

Don't go near any humans. That was what they had all said to Tink but, that didn't stop her as she is now friends with Lizzie. They hadn't even done anything to her! Of course they hadn't- they _liked_ the tinker. Then she became friends with another human, a boy and lived with him and other humans! The tinker had broken that rule repeatedly and then danced around the broken pieces that remained! So logically speaking they shouldn't be able to do anything to her if she made friends with _only_ one... right?

With this in mind, Vidia nodded to herself, she refocused her gaze unto the boy and said. "Sure...?"

The child grinned at her like one who knew a secret and was going to tell, "I'm Jesse Anderson" the boy- **NO**- Jesse giggled at her as he did an over dramatic bow. Well as dramatic as he could get without falling out of the tree.

Vidia slowed her flittering to a gentle flutter and kept herself there right in front of his face.

"Um.. Vidia?" Said fairy hovered a little higher till they were eye-level.. ish.

"Yeah?"

"Help get down?" Vidia flew back to her old position where her forgotten raspberry had been dropped and promptly threw it at him.

"Mean.."

**CS: Huh, could sworn it was **_**longer**_** than this… **

**CS: Oh and for plot purposes, yes Jesse can understand her … for now anyway :D wahahahahaha! **

**Oh about the 'damnit' yeah there's gonna be words like that. Don't like, don't read bitches! :D **falls off chair** FUUUUUU-!**


End file.
